The Beginning
by Taylor and Kiara
Summary: RENAMED! Yugi and Yami are now a happy couple. But what happens when two new girls come, and what is Yugi and Yami's new suprise? mpreg Yaoi YxYY dont like dont read! please R&R THIS IS NOT ANZU BASHING!
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters (except Crystal and Amythiest). I'm just a fan like everyone elase. Enjoy and review!!

**Prolouge **

Crystal and Amythiest walked into the large room. Amythiest had long black hair at was held in a braid and went down to her waist. Her eyes matched her name. They where a deep amythiest were sharp, but always seemed to sparkle with a kind light. She had sun kissed skin and light pink lips. Her clothing consisded of and black tank top and black leather pants. She had a leather jacket that cut her at her ribcage. She also had black leather combat boot.

Her twin sister Crystal was almost her oppisite. Crystal had short blonde hair that only went to her shoulders. Her crystal blue eyes were wider and it made her look older than she really was. Her skin was paper white and her lips were rosey red. She wore a pink long sleeve V-neck shirt, which was tight around her chest, but the rest flowed like a dress. She had tight deinum hip hugger and black high heels.

There father sat on a large white throne. Worry crossed his sharp amythiest eyes. The two girls smiled at the man, and he smiled back.

"Are you ready my daughters?" The mans voice was loud and shined with the pride of his daughters. The girls nodded their heads and waited for him to continue, "You will find the one you are looking for in Domino Japan, I will miss you dearly my daughters." Again the two girls nodded their heads. A white light sorrounded them and everything went white.

When the light died down the girls found themselves in front of a large game shop. Inside were a group of teenagers. Only two of those teens caught Amythiest and Crystal's eyes. Her had Tri-colored hair. Golden bangs, and black hair tipped with purple. His large eyes were amythiest and he looked like he might be 12 or 13. The girls knew better though. He was really 18. This was were the girls started their walk towards death.

So anyway there is my crappy prolouge. This just came off the top of my head, but dont worry the rest of the story is really good!! So please review!!


	2. Chapter 1 New Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Any of the characters from the show. I am just obsessed. LOL. JK. Anyway on with the story!!

**Chapter One**

**New Girls **

Yugi awoke with the sun shining on his face. He tunned to see that it was 6:45. 'I still have 15 minutes' Yugi thought to himself. He turned to see his lover still sleeping. His lover, whose name was Yami, had tri-colored hair. His bangs were golden blonde with blonde shooting up into the ebony black which was tipped with crimson. His skin had a dark tan and though his eyes were closed, Yugi couldn't forget the beautiful crimson of his eyes. Yugi slowly got up and walked to the bathroom in his apartment he shared with Yami. After he turned 18 Yugi had wanted his own place though he still worked at the game shop. Yugi's own hair was also tri-colored. Though his blonde stayed to his bangs, and was tipped with amythiest. From a distance you would think that they where twins. Though Yugi had large amythiest eyes and his skin was milky white. Also Yugi's features where more femine than Yami's. Yugi took a quick shower, and went back to his and Yami's room. Yami still hadn't woken up so Yugi slowly got dressed and creeped to the bed.

"YAMI TIME TO GET UP!" Yugi laughed as Yami woke up with a jump and fell off the bed. Yami glared playfully at Yugi.

"That wasn't funny Aibou," Yami said pulling Yugi on to his lap, "Now what should your punishment be?" Yugi shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is will have to wait until after school so come on and get dressed," Yami pouted but got up.

After they were dressed they ate breakfast then started walking towards the school. Yugi and Yami

were talking about duel monsters when Yugi started to get this wired feeling. He looked around to see two girls about his age. Yugi had never seen the two girl before, but the feeling he got off these two did not make him feel better.

"Aibou?" Yami asked looking over to were Yugi was stareing. When he saw the two girls he also felt the same wired feeling as Yugi, "Aibou?" Yami said a little louder. Yugi snapped back around to look at Yami.

"Oh...Sorry koi what were your saying?" Yami sighed and shook his head, "What?"

"Nothing Aibou," Yugi glared at Yami, but then decided to drop it.

Later that day in Math class (a/n shivers) Yugi, Yami, and Jounochi were all sitting in the back of the class room. They were talking when the teacher entered they room. Everyoe stood to bow then sat back down. Behind the teacher where the two girls Yugi and Yami had seen earlier.

"Class today we have two new students this is Amythiest and her sister Crystal," Both bowed as their names were said, "Amythiest why don't you sit by Yami Mouto and Crystal...You can sit in the empty seat behind Jounochi." Crystal whispered something in Amythiest ear. Then Yami and Joey both raised there hands as the girls walked towards them.

After class Yami and Yugi went over to Amythiest and Crystal who were still getting there stuff together.

"Moshi moshi," Yugi said. Amythiest looked up and smiled, "So how do you like the school so far?" Amythiest looked at Crystal sheppishly. Crystal sighed.

**:He asked how you liked the school: **Crystal translated to Arabic, "You'll have to excuse her she doesn't know much Japanese yet."**:Its a good school, I just pray to Ra someone besides you knows a little bit of Arabic: **Amythiest started to laugh at the look on Crystals face.

. "Amythiest can also be a ass some," Crystal said. Amythiest just laughed more. Yugi looked at

Yami who was trying badly to hold back a laugh. "Well we better get to class," Yugi said with a sigh. Crystal nodded then translated for Amythiest who also nodded. They had class together for must of the morning. Yugi help Amythiest with her japanse though most of their classes. By the time lunch came Amythiest was pretty bad at it still. They walked over to the sakura tree were they friends were all sitting, including Anzu. Ever since Yugi and Yami had gotten together Anzu was extremly violent towards Yugi, but they didnt say anything to their other friends. Yami felt Yugi squeeze his hand as they walked towards they group.

"Hey Yug'," Jounochi, "Hey it the new girls!" Amythiest looked at Crystal for help.

**:He said hi: **Crystal translated to Amythiest. Amythiest nodded and looked back at Jounochi who had a confused look on his face.

"Don't...Speak...Ja...Japanese," Amythiest said studdering. Then she simled at herself for managing that much. Jounochi smiled at her then gestured for them to sit down.

After a while Anzu asked Yugi to come with her. He slowly nodded his head and stood to follow. Amythiest looked at Yami and saw the sad look on his face. Amythiest slowly slipped out and followed them. When she found them she gasped. Anzu had punched Yugi in his face and he was on the ground. Anzu was going for another throw but Amythiest grabbed her arm.

"Leave.Him.Alone," with that Amythiest punched Anzu in her face. Anzu looked in shock at her. Then she got up and ranaway. Amythiest looked at Yugi and smiled. Then she summoned mystical elf. Yugi just started in shock at the monster.

**:Mystical elf do you think you can help him?: **Amythiest asked pointing to Yugi. The Mystical elf nodded and walked up to Yugi. She healed his face then disappered. Yugi looked at Amythiest and smiled in thanks. Amythiest smiled back and helped him up, "you.. should...tell."

"Tell who about what?" Yugi asked.

"f...friends...about...girl," Amythiest said pointing in the direction Anzu ran off in. Yugi nodded in agreement then followed Amythiest back to the gang.

Yugi told everyone what had happened with Crystal translateing for Amythiest. They all looked at Yugi in shock excepted Yami.

"How come you never told us before Yug'?" Jounochi asked. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not completely sure why," Yugi looked over to Amythiest who was being scoled by Crystal.

**:You know better than to bring mosters to this plane, why on earth would you would dont that, in the name of Ra seriouly!: **Amythiest just looked at her sheepishly. When Crystal was finished she looked back at Yugi, "Yugi if I could ask you a huge favor please dont tell anyone what you saw, Amythiest knows better than to summon monsters to this plane." Then she looked back o Amythist who was extremly pale now, "And that is why." Yugi looked at Amythiest who looked like she was going to pass out.

"Is she ok?" Yugi asked nervously.

"She'll be fine, just tried from the summoning. As if to prove it Amythiest laid down on the grass and fell asleep, "I'll wake her up when lunch ends." Yami looked at her thoughtfully. He thought he was the only one in this time period who could summon monsters. Then he smiled, it didn't matter he was glad he had someone elase who could protect Yugi when he wasn't around. That was all that really mattered.

IsabellaMouto: Well there you go!! Chapter One is all done!

Amythiest: It was awfully short Is.

IsabellaMouto:** glares**

Amythiest: Uh Oh

Crystal: Anyway remember to review!!


	3. Chapter 2 'till we meet again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! I'm just a obsessed fan!!**

**Chapter 2 **

**'Till we meet again**

The next two weeks wen't by quickly for the whole gang. Amythiest had began to speak Japanese more fluently though she still forgot some words. Everyone had decided to go to the mall since Amythiest and Crystal still havn't been yet. Amythiest walked out infrount of the group with her hands behind her head. Crystal walked next to her.

"You know I really can't wait 'till...um...hold on," Amythiest scratched the back of her head in thought.

"Summer?" Crystal suggested with a grin. Amythiest nodded her head with a grin of her own. Crystal just giggled at her sister. When the got to the mall two men where standing at the entrance. One had the same white hair and brown eyes as Ryou. Only his eyes were sharper and his hair was more out of control. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. The other had the same sandy blonde hair and violate eyes as Malik though with the same diffrences as Ryou's look-a-like. He was wearing a red top and black jeans.

"'Bout time you get here baka Pharoh," the Ryou look-a-like turned towards Crystal and Amythiest, "Who are these two." Crystal looked down and shivered lightly at the shadow magic coming off the twoo look-a-like.

"Nice to see you to tomb robber," Yami growled after seeing Crystal's reaction to Bakura. Marik looked at the two girls. Amythiest was wearing a black mini skirt, a dark blue corset over a black t-shirt, and black leather boots. Crystal wore a baby blue tank top and long blue jeans and white tennishoes.

"Amythiest, Crystal these are our friends Bakura and Marik," Yugi said also seeing Crystal's reaction. Amythiest turned Crystal so they were looking at each other.

**:You ok Crystal?:** Amythiest asked in Arabic. Crystal nodded her head.

**: Yeah I'm just getting shiver from their shadow magic thats all: **Amythiest nodded her head in understanding. Then everyone felt themselves get launched forward into darkness. The yamis grabbed their hikari's arms.

"Alimoria," Amythiest whispered as a golden ord of light appeared infrount of her, "Is everyone okay?" Everyone nodded and looked around.

"Were are we?" Ryou asked.

"It's called Serlion land of demons," Crystal replied.

"Yeah and only one person would be baka enough to bring us here," Amythiest growled. Everyone was shocked by the hatered in her voice. She began to walk down the large corridor.

"Alright anyone want to tell us whats going on?" Malik asked.

"When we were born, a war was going on between Emercian and Serlion, between what humans know as Angels and demons. My father, King Aristole of Emerican, fell for my mother, Princess Termilian of Serlion. The relationship was forbiddon by the harshest punishment. So my father had to hide me and my sister after we were born, and our mother died. After the war ended, we were five, our father took us to the oracle. She told my father that when the next great war comes around that me and Amythiest must lead the humans during the next great war, but first we have to be reborn as humans," Crystal explained. Yugi looked at Crystal, then Amythiest. Then his amythiest eyes grew wide with relization.

"But that would mean..."Amythiest turned to Yugi and nodding. Then she smiled at him.

"Yay, but it's ok, since we'll most likely be reborn from one of you, you'll see us in about nine months," Amythiest laughed as a dark blush creeped across Yugi's face. Then they entered a large throne room. There was a large man sitting in one of the thrones. He had black hair that went to his shoulders. His pirceing blood red eyes stood out against his pale paper white skin. On top if his head seemed to be a crown of human bone. Standing next to him was Anzu. She was wearing a blood red dress and around her neck was a black dimond amulet. Amythiest noticed the amulet and mentally slapped herself for not noticing earlier. Crystal also noticed the amulet.

"Yugi how long ago was it that Anzu started bullying you?" Crystal asked. Yugi turned to her in shock.

"About a month ago, why?" Yugi asked. Amythiest pointed to the necklace around Anzu's neck.

"She is being controled by Zoku through that amulet," Amythiest said, "Get the amulet off and you'll have the old Anzu back." Yami nodded his head and vowed to save his friend.

"Your a very smart girl Amythiest," Anzu said her voice giving off a demonic sound, "To smart for your own good." Anzu summoned two shadow balls and throw them at the group. Amythiest created a sheild, but the force sent Yugi and Yami into the wall on the other side of the room. Anzu saw this and smirked.

"Hello little Yugi," Anzu said creating two shadow daggers, "And now good bye!" She launch the daggers at the two men. Amythiest looked to Crystal who nodded. It was time. The two girls ran forward and stood infrount of Yugi and Yami. They watch in horror as the daggers pirced the girls stomic. The man on the throne howled and disappered along with Anzu.

Yugi looked back at were the bodies had landed. To his shock there weren't any bodies. Only two bluish orbs of light hovered were they were standing just a second before. The orbs flew into Yugi hair before retreating into his stomic.

The gang felt himselves get launch forward again. They looked around to see that they where back infrount of the mall.

"I think it's best we just go home," Bakura suggested holding a sobbing Ryou. Yami and Marik nodded both also holding their crying hikari's. So everyone headed home with one thought on their mind. Amythiest and Crystal where gone.

**YOUCANALWAYSFINDWHATISLOST...**

IsabellaMouto: So there you go chapter 2

Amythiest: 'Shouts' I CAN'T BELIVE YOU KILLED US!!

IsabellaMouto: Don't worry you'll be back

Amythiest: Glares

IsabellaMouto: O.o uh oh... got to go **runs away**

Amythiest: **runs after Is**

Crystal: **sighs **anyway remember to review!!


	4. Chapter 3 The suprise

**Disclaimer!! Sadly I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. Though I wish I did!!**

**Chapter 3**

**The suprise!**

The next few weeks went by slowly for the gang. The deaths of Amythiest and Crystal had hit everyone hard. Ecspecially Yugi and Yami. The two girls had been reported missing, but the serech was soon given up. Yami had called the school to tell them either of the men would be there.

One morning Yugi woke up to nausea in his stomic. He quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom leaving a surprised Yami on the floor. He barely made it before Yugi started to vomit. He herd someone walk up behind him. Them he felt his bangs get pusshed back to the side of his face.

When he finish Yami flushed the toilet and picked Yugi up bridal style. He carried him into the bedroom and gentally laid him down on the bed. Yugi looked up to see yami looking at him with concern. He weakly smiled before falling asleep. Yami looked at the now sleeping Yugi. His face was extremely pale. Yami sighed and walked downstair to call the hospital.

An hour later Yami woke Yugi up so that Yugi could eat before they left. Yugi ate slowly so the he wouldn't upset his stomic. When he was done Yami washed the dishes and the two left.

They arrived a little late. Yami walked up to the lady at the frount desk. She had short blonde hair that didn't go passed her chin. Her eyes were crystal blue and her skin wa pale. She was typing something on the computer.

"Hi I.m here to see Dr.Cox please," the lady quickly typed something into the computer not even looking up at him.

"She's in room 203 first on to your left on the second floor," Yugi and Yami said thank you and left to find the room.

"When they got there Dr.Cox was reading a rather large book. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back into the ponytail. Dark blue/green eyes were hidden behind thick clear and blue glasses. She wore a white docters coat over a pink tank top and a black knee high skirt.

"Hello," Yugi said with a weak smile as he and Yami sat in rather large arm chairs.

"Hello Mr.Mouto," Dr.Cox said sweetly putting her book to the side, "What brings you here today?" Yugi explained to her about up happened this morning. Dr.Cox listened closely and tried to match up the symptoms. When Yugi finished Dr.Cox was still thinking about what Yugi said, but couldn't fined any possibilltiy, "Alright if you to gental men could follow me we'll do a ultrasound to see if anything is wrong with the digestive system." Yugi and Yami stood and followed Dr.Cox into another room. There was a large machine next to a bed like table.

"Ok Yugi if you could just lay down on the table we can see if we fined anything," Dr.Cox said. Yugi pulled his shirt off his shirt and did as he was told. Dr.Cox spread a cold gel on Yugi's stomic, then placed the camera were it needed to be.

At first first she didn't see anything unusal. So she moved to the lower stomic. A small monement caught her eye, but when she did a double take the movement was gone, "Well I don't see anything, but I would still like to run some tests just to make sure.

"Ok," Yugi said wiping off his stomic and pulling his shirt back on. So Dr.Cox ran some test before bidding the two men farewell.

"Yugi I will call you in a few days to come in to dicusse the results," Yugi nodded and him and Yami left.

A few days later Dr.Cox sat in her office waiting for Yugi"s test results. The movement in Yugi's stomic, if she really did see any, puzzled the docter to no end. She was deep in thought when a knock came to the door.

"Come in," Dr.Cox called. A youg women, about a year older than Dr.Cox poked her head into the office. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a braid the went half way down her back. She had blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hey Andrea," the women said, "I have the Mouto test results, you wont believe them."

"What do you mean Miley?" Andrea asked taking the folder from Miley. She opened the folder and gasped.

Yugi was at home lying on the couch when the phone started to ring. Yugi slowly got up to answer it, but Yami beat him to it.

"Go lay back down Aibou," Yugi nodded and plopped back down on the couch, "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Mouto residenst?" a cool female voice asked.

"Yes," Yami replied, "Who is this?"

"This is Dr.Cox, Yugi's test results are back and I think you should come immedietly," Andrea said.

"Why is it serious," Yami asked panicing a little. A sigh could be herd over the phone.

"I don't know yet, thats why I need you both to come in," Andrea replied.

"Alright we'll head over now," Yami said. He hung up the phoneand walked over to Yugi who had his arm over his eyes, "Aibou?"

"Hmm...?" Yugi asked only half awake.

"That was Dr.Cox, she wants us to come in now," Yugi gentally nodded his head and slowly got up.

When they got to Andrea's office the young docter was deep in thought looking over what the two men asumed to be the results.

"Hello," Yugi said sitting down. Andrea looked up and smiled.

"Hello Yugi, Yami," Andrea said closing the file, "I want you to take a look at this."

She handed Yugi the file. He opened it up and what he saw made his eyes grew three time bigger than they already were.

"I-Is t-this for real?" Yugi asked looking at Andrea. She nodded her head, and she had a huge smile on her face. Yugi then looked over at Yami who had the largest grin every plastered on to his face.

"Yugi," Yami said excitedly glomping Yugi, "Your going to have a baby!" Yugi's smile grew bigger and he hugged Yami back.

"Now Yugi before you get to excited there are somethings you'll have to watchout for," Andrea said, "For one since your body isn't really ment for carrying children you may

have prolems with things such as standing for long periods of time, also we don't you how your body is going to react so there is a slight possiblity you could go into shock when the baby gets larger, but other than that I don't see why it shouldn't be a normal health child unless you don't take care of your body correctly." Andrea said the last part with a smile on her face. They made arrangments for a check up in about a month. Then Andrea bidded the wo new parents farewell. As they made there way to the car Andrea watched from the window in her office. She let out a heavy sigh before walking over to her desk.

"So it has begun," she mummbled quietly to herself.

As they drove home Yugi and Yami talked about how to tell their friends the good news. Though when they got to the game shop, which they were staying in since Yugi's gramps was in doing something in India, Jou, Honda, and Seto were standing outside.

"Hey Yug' Jou said hugging Yugi, "We went by your apartment and saw ya weren't there so we came to see if you were staying here." Yugi smiled and gentally hugged Jou back.

"Why have you be looking for us?" Yami asked.

"We were woundering how come you haven't been in school lately," Seto replied.

"I haven't been feeling well so Yami took me to the hospital, they ran some test and we only just the results back," Yugi explained his hand moving unknowingly to his stomic.

"And what did they say?" Honda asked. Yugi looked over and smiled at Yami who returned it and nodded his head.

"Well...," Yugi said with a sigh, "I'm pregenet." Jou and Honda's eyes went wide with surprise. Seto was shocked, but didn't show it.

"Thats awsome Yug'!" Jou exclaimed, "Your going to be a mom... or dad... or whatever!" Yugi couldn't help, but laugh at his friends enthusiasium (sp?).

"Moms fine with me Jou," Yugi said smiling. Yami walked up behind Yugi and wrapped his arms around the younger so his hands laid on top of Yugi's which were still on his stomic.

"Yep, and I'm going to be a dad," Yami said kissing Yugi on the cheek.

"And we're going to be uncles!" Jou and Honda cheered. Yugi and Yami burst into laughter while Seto smiled (OMG!!) and rolled his eyes. Then Yugi began to feel dizzy. He felt himself fall before two strong arms wrapped around him. Finally everything went black.

Yami looked over at Yugi as the younger began to fall. He caught Yugi and picked him up Braidal style into the house part of the game shop. He laid Yugi on the couch and looked him over for any unseen injuries. Except for the fact that his face was pale, everything ealse seemed fine.

"Yami what happened to Yug'?" Jou asked with concern for his friend. Yami sighed and sat down in a arm chair. Then he explained what Andrea had told them during there visit. When he was finished Seto decided it was time to leave so Yugi could rest. So everyone said good-bye and congradulted the ex-pharoh one more time before leaving. Yami moved over to lay next to Yugi before falling asleep with a content smile on his face.

**ALWAYSEXPECTTHEUNEXPECTED**

IsabellaMouto: YAY!! I finally got to be in the story!!

Amythiest: Wha? When?

IsabellaMouto: I'm the docter silly, to my readers, as I post more stories you'll probally see some walk-in part with me or a friend of mine. Miley is my friend in real life though neither of us could really ever be docters.

Crystal: Sure right

IsabellaMouto: Hey Crystal your supposed to be the nice one!!

Amythiest: hehe Anyway remember to review!!

All three: See ya soon!!


	5. notice

Hey everyone it's me IsabellaMouto. I just wanted to let everyone know that do to babysitting I wont be able to update very often so try a bare with me and I will update as fast as I can. Thank you


	6. Chapter 4 the attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though sometimes I wish I did

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh though sometimes I wish I did!!**

**Chapter 4 Attack**

The next morning Yugi woke up to find Yami sleeping next to him. Both were still on the couch from last night. He smiled and slowly got up so not to wake Yami. Yugi kissed him on the cheek and walked into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

Yami almost paniced when Yugi wasn't next to him when he woke up some minutes later. Then he smelt something coming from the kitchen. Yami got up, and walked to the entrance of the kitchen. Yami smiled as he watched Yugi making breakfast swaying his hips lightly to a song he was humming. After a while Yugi turned to see Yami standing there smiling. A deep crimson blush covered his face.

"H-how long have you been watching?" Yugi asked. Yami grinned and walked over to the blushing teen.

"Oh about 5 minutes or so," Yami said wrapping his arms around Yugi. Then he took one of his hands and began to rub Yugi's stomach, "And how are my two favorite people in the world this morning?" Yugi smiled.

"Moms still a little light headed, but the babys doing fine, at least I didn't wake up sick this morning," Yami gentally pulled Yugi over to the table and sat him down in one of the chairs. Then he hissed Yugi's forehead.

"Aibou I don't want you on your feet if your still light headed, specially if your near a hot stove ok?" Yugi smiled and nodded. Yami kissed Yugi again and went to finish breakfast. They ate, got change, and headed towards the park where they were going to meet the other hikari and yami's.

Bakura, Ryou, Marik, and Malik were already sitting under the sakura tree. Yugi waved to them and they walked up and sat down.

"Hey Pharoh do you like to keep us waiting?" Bakura growled. Yami was about to say something, but Yugi touched his arm gentally. Yami turned to look at Yugi and saw his face becoming pale again.

"Be nice Bakura," Ryou said seeing Yugi's face, "So anyway what's new with you two?" Yugi smiled and put his hand to his stomach.

"Well the biggest is…I'm pregnant," Yugi said shyly. Ryou and Malik's eyes grew wide. Then they both hugged Yugi.

"That's great Yugi!" Malik exclaimed.

"Yeah Yugi, how far along are you anyway?" Ryou asked. Yugi just shrugged his shoulders.

"Actually I'm not all that sure, a few weeks I know," Yugi said blushing. They talked about they baby for the rest of the morning. Yugi was glad his friends were happy for him.

Around noon the group headed over to Buger World for lunch. After they ordered Yugi had to go to the bathroom. When he shut the door behind him, he felt himself get slammed into the wall. He opened his eyes to see Anzu in front of him. Her eyes were the blood red instead of blue. She was wearing a long black strapless and backless dress. A gold band where around both of her upper arms.

"What do you want anzu?" Yugi asked trying to move his hands so he could get the amulet around her neck, but she would let him move. Anzu just looked at his stomach and placed a hand on it.

"Lord Zoku will be pleased to know that I have them," Anzu said to herself demonically. Yugi's eyes grew wide. She was going to take the baby!

/ Yami Help!/ Yugi called through the link. Yami rushed to the bathroom to find Anzu pinning Yugi to the wall with one hand. The other was on Yugi's stomach and was beginning to glow red.

'Anzu let him go!" Yami growled. Anzu dropped Yugi and spun to face Yami. She had a large smirk on her face. Yami looked at the amulet around her neck and lunged for it, but she disappered in a cloud of purplish smoke. Yugi sat in the corner crying. Yami slowly walked up to him and kneeled down in front of him so not to startle him.

Aibou she's gone now Yami said through the link. Yugi brung up his head and looked around. Then he looked at Yami and tackled him, sobbing into his chest.

"I thought… s-she tried…," Yugi couldn't get it out of his mouth /Yami she tried to take the baby!/ Yugi began to sob hard again. Yami rubbed Yugi's back gentally.

"Shh. Aibou , I would never allow her to have the baby," Yugi looked up at him and smiled through the tears.

"I k-know thank you Yami," Yugi whispered laying his head on Yami's chest.

They stayed like that for a little longer before Yugi said they need to get up before the other got worried. So Yugi used the restroom and got cleaned up and they headed back to the table. They decided against telling the other about what happened so that they didn't worry. After they finished eating Yugi and Yami headed home.

That evening the two were laying on the couch watching TV when a question suddenly popped into his head. He didn't know where the question had come from, and was deciding on weather or not to ask Yami, but Yami beat him to it.

"Is there something you wanted to ask Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi looked at him then back the TV.

"Yami your happy about having a baby right?" Yugi asked uncertainly. A look of pure shock spread across Yami's face. Yami pulled Yugi so that he was laying between Yami's legs and leand against Yami's chest, Yami propped himself up against the arm of the couch.

"Of coruse Aibou, why do you ask?" Yami asked stroking Yugi hair. Yugi sighed.

"I don't know," Yugi admitted, "I guess its because…well I know are life where never exactly normal, but thing have started to get even more bizarre since I got pregnant, and we seem to be in even more danger." Yami sighed and started to rub Yugi's stomach.

"I know Aibou, but we'll handle it as it comes, yes it has been defecult since you got pregnant, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world," Yami said Kissing Yugi's cheek. Yugi turned to look at Yami and smiled.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said. He laid down on Yami's chest agin and fell asleep. Yami followed soon after.

A shadow watch the couple in pure disgusted as they slept. In its hand was a small shadow ball. The shadow walked up and push the ball into Yugi's head. Then the shadow began to laugh softly.

"Sweet dreams little Yugi," Then it disappered.

**Next time on The War**

_Everything was dark, Yugi could see anything within two feet of him._

"_Hello?" He called out, "Can anyone hear me?" A evil laugh erupted though the darkness._

"_Welcome, we've been waiting for you,"_

_Chapter 5 The Dream!!_

**Iwillalwaysprotectyou **

IsabellaMouto: Ok so there it is Chapter 4 of the war

Amythiest: About time you typed this!!

Crystal: And What is it with you and cliffhangers

IsabellaMouto: Amy shut up, Chris the reason is because I have to keep the story intresting!!

Crystal: You have a point there

All Three: Remember to review!!


	7. Chapter 5 The Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters!!**

**Chapter 5 The dream**

The next four months passed without problem. Neither Yami nor Yugi had heard from Anzu, which both were very pleased with. Yugi's stomach had already grown to a large size. Not only that, but Yugi and Yami found out on there last trip to the docters that Yugi was carrying twin, girls.

**Flash back**

Yami helped Yugi out of the car and into the hospital. The same lady from before was sitting at the desk. The two walked up to her.

"We're here to see Dr.Cox," Yami said. The lady nodded to show she was listening and began to type something into the computer.

"She is in room 403, second floor, first floor on the right," Yugi nodded and said thank you before making the trip upstairs.

When they got to the room Andrea wasn't there so Yugi just laid down on the table and waited. A few moments later Andrea came in carrying a clip board.

"Sorry I'm late just finished with another pactient, so Yugi how have you been?" Andrea asked setting up the machine.

"Good, still can't stand for very long, but other than that it's been pretty normal," Andrea nodded, and pulled Yugi's shirt up so that his bulging stomach was exposed.

"Ok you two ready to know the gender?" Both men nodded eagerly. Andrea smiled and placed the camera on Yugi's stomach. What she saw made her smile, "I'm surprised I didn't notice it before." Andrea whispered.

"Notice what?" Yami asked. Andrea just smiled and began to look closer

"Well, it would seem that both of you are going to have two beautiful girls." Andrea said. Yugi eyes grew wide, while Yami grinned like crazy.

"Twins Aibou, twin girls!" Yami said excitedly hugging Yugi. Yugi just nodded and continued to stare into space. Tears of joy started to stream down Yugi's face.

**Flash Back end **

Yugi and Yami were now in the car on their way to the game shop, since Ji-chan was in Egypt at the moment. They talked about baby names. Then Yugi remembered what Amythiest had said to him just before her and Crystal were killed.

"Yami, you remember what Amythiest said before she died?" Yami nodded, "Well if what she said is true and I'm actually pregnant with Amythiest and Crystal, I think we should keep their first names just that, Amythiest and Crystal," Yami nodded again, "But what about middle names?"

"Well… how about for Amythiest Isabella, and for Crystal Elizabeth?" Yami suggested.

"So it would be Amythiest Isabella Mouto, and Crystal Elizabeth Mouto," Yugi said, "I think those are prefect names for them." Yami held Yugi's hand and smiled.

When the two got home Yami took Yugi upstairs and laid him on the couch. Then he went downstairs to watch the shop. Yugi laid on the couch watching TV when a strange voice was herd from Yugi's head.

"_Sleep Yugi,"_ The voice cooed softly. Yugi could feel his eye droop and little, _"Come to us Yugi, we're waiting."_ Finally Yugi's eyes closed.

_Everything was dark, Yugi couldn't see anything within two feet of him."Hello?" He called out, "Can anyone hear me?" A evil laugh erupted though the darkness._

"_Welcome, we've been waiting for you," A voice said. Yugi could tell it wasn't the same as before though. He protectively wrapped his arms around his stomach._

"_Who are you, and why am I here?" Yugi called into the darkness. There was no answer. Instead Yugi felt a fire pain erupted from his stomach. It felt like something was being ripped from his stomach._

"_I wont them, give them to me," the voice roared. Yugi violently shook his head._

"_No, you can't have them I wont let you take them!" Yugi called. /YAMI!/_

Yami sighed, he wished he could be upstairs with his Aibou, but know the store needed to be watched. /YAMI!/ Yami was starled out of his thought. He rushed upstairs to find Yugi thrashing around the couch screaming in pain.

"Aibou!" Yami called as he ran to his lovers side, "Aibou wake up please!" Yugi screamed louder and Yami could tell something was hurting him. Aibou wake up please! Yami called through the link.

_Yugi's body erupted into pain which then seemed to intensify by ten folds. He began to scream louder, trying to keep to babies within him. Aibou wake up please! Yami's voice rang out through the darkness. The pain seemed to die down a little, and a light appeared. Yugi started towards the light. Yami kept calling him, but Yugi was growing tried and the light didn't seem to be any closer. Then a little voice whispered into his ear._

"_Keep going, we'll hold them off, don't give up on us," An image of Amythiest and Crystal appeared before him. Then the images disappeared leaving a golden light surrounding Yugi keeping the darkness off him. Finally Yugi made it to the light. _

Yugi awoke with a start looking around. Yami was kneeling next to him looking at him with concern. He embraced Yugi tightly as Yugi began to cry. His body still soar from the pain earlier. When Yugi clamed down a bit Yami went upstairs and came back down with some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Here Aibou, this will help," Yugi nodded and toke the painkillers before laying his head on Yami's chest, "Aibou what happened?" Yugi explained about everything that had happened starting with the voice. Yugi yawned, but tried to keep his eyes opened not wanting to go back to that place. Yami noticed and began to rub Yugi's back.

"Go to sleep Aibou, I will wake you if anything goes wrong," Yugi nodded and closed his eyes. Yami laid him on the couch and looked at his sleeping form. Then he began to rub Yugi's stomach, and smiled when two pairs of feet could be felt kicking against his hand. Yami sighed, he wished he could beat whoever was doing this to Yugi, but he didn't even understand what he was up against though it felt familiar. 'Tomarrow I'll go talk to Ishizu and see if she knows anything about it' Yami decided. Then he went downstairs to close the shop.

Next time on 'The War'.

_Ishizu looked at Yami with wide eyes as he told her what Amythiest had explained to them about the two groups._

"_So do you know anything about this Ishizu?" Yami asked hopefully. Ishizu nodded her head and her face became grave._

_Chapter 6 Remembering the forgotten. _

IsabellaMouto: Ok so there you have it Chapter 5.

Amythiest: You really are trying to kill us and Yugi aren't you?

IsabellaMouto: 0.0 Now why would you say that?

Crystal: Anyway remember to review and tell Is, how she is doing.

IsabellaMouto: Anyway see you next time!!


	8. Chapter 6 remembering the forgotten

Discalimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-oh. **

**Chapter 6 remembering the forgotten**

Over the next few weeks Yami kept a close eye on Yugi, especially when he slept. One day while Yugi went baby cloths shopping with Ryou and Malik, Yami went down to the Diomino Museum. He walked in and was not surprised to find Ishizu standing there waiting for him.

"My pharaoh, it is good to see you again," Ishizu said with a small bow. Yami mentally rolled his eyes. When was she going to stop calling him pharaoh?

"Ishizu I need to ask you about something," Ishizu nodded and started towards her office. Yami followed a step behind. When they got there Ishizu sat behind her desk and Yami sat in a chair across from her.

"What is it you wish to ask?" Ishizu asked looking at Yami intently. Ishizu looked at Yami with wide eyes as he told her what Amythiest had explained to them about the two groups.

"So do you know anything about this Ishizu?" Yami asked hopefully. Ishizu nodded her head and her face became grave. She walked over to a large book shelf and pulled out a rather large book with a solid red cover.

"The two groups of which you speak have been around through the years, they have been known by many names. People of this time as you know call them Angels and Demons though not all the fact are correct. 5,000 years ago the Serlion leader named Therlion tried to take the power of the shadow realm and take control of the world, you could say he was the inspiration for Zorc who came after," Ishizu looked up at Yami who had a blank expression on his face. He could vaguely remember some of this, but other parts were still fuzzy.

"How did he try to take the power of the shadow realm?" Yami asked. Ishizu just looked at him before sighing.

"He tried to take possession of the one person who could control the shadow realm, and who could also be raised in his image, you who at the time was maybe no older than three or four," Yami's eyes grew wide. That's why he didn't remember much of it. He wasn't old enough. Then another thought struck him.

"That's why he's trying to take Amythiest and Crystal, now not only do they have both the Serlion, and Emerican blood, but they also have the ability to control the shadow because they have my blood!" Ishizu nodded and looked at the book on the desk.

"With the three powers combined, those two girls are the perfect weapon, have three of the strongest powers running through there veins, but their Serlion and Emerican powers shouldn't come in until they hit eighteen, for the shadow power, much sooner, but still that power alone wont be much in Zoku's hands if that really is what he is trying to do," Ishizu reassured. Yami nodded and stood up. He said good bye to Ishizu with a thank you and started to walk home.

On his way home he thought about weather or not to tell Yugi what he had just learned. He decided on not telling him. The last thing Yugi needed was more stress. He walked through the door of the shop and looked around. Not finding Yugi he assumed he was still shopping with Malik and Ryou, but he still called just in case. Aibou how's everything going? Yami asked through his link.

/Not so good, man you would think Malik and Ryou are the two five months pregnant with the way these two are acting! / Yami had to muffle a laugh. /Hey not funny Yami! So anyway did you find out what you needed to know? /

Yep and I think it will help a lot. Man who was he kidding he couldn't keep this a secret from his Aibou. It might really help with protecting him. Also because Yami's never been really good at keeping things from Yugi, especially when Yugi used the puppy dog eyes

/What did you find out? / Yugi asked /And don't you dare keep anything from me Yami Atemu Mouto! / Yami cringed, why did Yugi have to do that?

I…uh… I'll tell you when you get home ok? Yami herd a sigh through the link.

/Fine, but if I find out your keeping something from me you will not like the out come/ Yugi said both evilly and playful. Something only Yugi could pull off. Yami gulped and smiled sheepishly glad Yugi couldn't see.

Ah…Of course Aibou, well have fun. With that Yami cut off the mind link. Man had he forgotten how scary Yugi could be, and even more so now that he was pregnant. Yami smiled to himself and walked into the living room and sat down on the couch to watch TV.

A few hours later Yugi came in carrying a few bags of baby cloths and toys. Including a Dark Magician girl and a Blue eyes white dragon plushie. Yami saw the cloths and smiled he couldn't wait to finally see his little ones. They talked about how they wanted the nursery to look before Yugi remember about Yami's visit to Ishizu.

"Yami, what did Ishizu tell you when you went to go see her?" Yugi asked innocently. Yami sighed before pulling Yugi into his lap and rubbing his bulging stomach. Yami told him what Ishizu had told him earlier. When he finished he waited for Yugi to absorb the information.

"So your saying that these two little girls I'm carrying are going to be the most powerful beings alive?" Yugi asked in a shaky voice. Yami nodded and continued to rub Yugi's stomach feeling the two sets of feet kick against his hand.

"Yes, but not until they're eighteen, so at least we can try and make there childhood as normal as possible, okay so don't worry about it Aibou," Yugi nodded and laid his head on Yami's chest. Yugi would give anything if his daughter where aloud a normal childhood. Then Yugi's stomach started to growl which was followed by two painful kicks.

"Ow, okay you two, I'm going to make some dinner 'kay Yami?" Yami nodded and kissed his lover on the cheek. Yugi walked into the kitchen and began making dinner. Yami thought about Anzu. He had promised to free her from Zoku's control, but had yet to find a way to. Then there was the thing that attacked Yugi in his sleep. Had that been Zoku or one of his demons? Yami sighed, even after what Ishizu told him there were still a lot of question that needed answers. A least now though he knew why Zoku was after them and knew that he needed to protect his daughters in anyway possible. Then a crash was herd from the kitchen followed by Yugi cursing.

"Aibou everything alright?" Yami asked getting up and walking into the kitchen. Yugi was running his hand under some cold water. On the floor was a turned over pot with hot water on the floor.

"Yami could you get the water up please, some bodies decided to kick while I had hot water in my hands," Yugi explained giving a playful glare at his stomach. Yami smiled and began to clean up the water. After he was finished he took a look at Yugi's hand and saw it was slightly red from were the water had burned him.

"Here Aibou let me finish it ok?" Yugi nodded and sat down at the table. Yami finished up dinner and the two talked about random things as they ate. It seemed everything would be alright.

Next time on 'The War.'

_Yami looked around. Were could they have run off to so fast?_

"_Are you looking for us Pharaoh?" Zoku's voice said in a mocking tone. Then a scream could be herd echoing through the room/_

"_YUGI!"_

_Chapter 7 The kidnapping_

IsabellaMouto: So there you go readers Chapter 6. I hope it explained a little about what's going on.

Amythiest: If not she'll explain better in a later chapter.

Crystal: Yeah so just stick with us. And remember to review and tell Is. how she's doing.

IsabellaMouto: 'Till next time!!


	9. Chapter 7 Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters**

**Chapter 7 The Kidnapping**

Yugi was now finally nine months pregnant and no incedents have occurred since Yugi's dream. This made Yami wonder about the extent of the Serlion power. It seemed that after every incident months would pass before the next one occurred. If that was true then Yami figured the next attempt at the girls would be soon, and this time he would be ready for them.

Yugi also noticed the large amount of time between attempts. It made him nervous, and wondered if it was to catch them off guard or did it really take that long to regain there power? Though Yugi tried not to worry about it to much saying the girls were do in a few day. He couldn't wait until he could hold the two babies in his arms.

Gramps had returned from Egypt two months ago. So Yugi and Yami had finally been able to get home and start on the nursery. They painted the walls a sky blue, with two white cribs, and a rocking chair in one of the corners. The toys had been put into plastic toy boxes, which were then put at the end of each of the cribs. Yugi and Yami were in the nursery talking and playing aoround.

"No way put that thing away Yami!" Yugi laughed. Yami had out a digital video camera and was trying to tape Yugi.

"Oh come on Aibou please?" Yami said with his version of the puppy dog eyes.

"Yami I invented the puppy dog eyes, they don't work against me," Yugi said with a giggle. Yami pouted, but turned off the camera and walked over to Yugi.

"Fine, but once your asleep I get to tape you sleeping," Yami whispered before laughing at the blush on Yugi's cheek. Yugi grabbed one of the plushies and throw it at Yami. Yami dogged it with ease. It was Yugi's turn to pout. Yami laughed harder falling to the ground.

"You can be so mean sometime Yami, do you know that?" Yugi said still pouting. Yami stood up and walked over to Yugi and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes, I know, then again my name does mean darkness," Yami reminded Yugi. Yugi rolled his eyes and stood up, "I'm going to take a nap Yami, 'kay?". Yami nodded and help Yugi into their bedroom. Once Yugi was comfortable Yami walked out and quietly closed the door. He waited just outside the door for a minute. Then he turned to leave and walked into the kitchen.

Yugi woke up to the sound of someone in there room. Thinking it was Yami, Yugi opened his eyes and gasped lightly. Anzu was just walking around the room. She must have herd him gasp, because the next second she turned to face him and smirked.

"Well well well… it seems your finally awake Yugi, and here I thought I was going to have to wait a while," Anzu walked over and sat down on the bed next to Yugi. Yugi found that he couldn't move his body as Anzu leaned down and placed her mouth next to his ear, "Call him little Yugi, I know you want to, call Yami in here so that he can save you."

/Yami help!/ Yugi called through the mind link. Then the sound of running feet could be herd coming towards the bedroom. Anzu turned towards the door and smirk before turning back to Yugi.

"Good job little Yugi," Anzu said. She put her pointer and middle finger to his forehead and everything went black.

Yami was sitting in the living room watching TV. /Yami help!/ He herd Yugi call. Yami didn't wast time repling. He just shot up and started to run to the bedroom. When he got there Anzu was sitting next to a uncounisce Yugi. She smirked at Yami before disappering with Yugi. Yami cursed himself for not feeling her earlier. Luckliy though he was able to follow the path that her shadow magic left behind. He automatically called upon his own shadow magic and followed her.

When Yami stopped moving he was in a large room. It was the Serlion throne room where Amythiest and Crystal were killed. Yami looked around. Were could they have run off to so fast?

"Are you looking for us Pharaoh?" Anzu's voice said in a mocking tone. Then a scream could be herd echoing through the room.

"YUGI!" Yami called he ran towards the throne were the scream had come from. /Yami? Is…is that you?/ Yugi asked. Yes Aibou, where are you and what happened? Yami asked. He felt a wave of pain flow through he link along with another scream. Aibou! Yami called/

/I-I don't know, they d-did something to….Oh Ra I think I'm in labor!/ Yami's eyes grew wide and he began to serch more franticlly.

"Don't worry Pharaoh," A dark male voice said, "Once the girls are born you can go home with your 'Aibou'." Yami narrowed his eyes in anger as another wave of pain flowed through the link.

"Zoku give Yugi back to me now!" Yami yelled. Shadow magic filled the room, and another scream filled the hallway. Yami ran as fast as he could towards the sound. It lead him to a door. He blasted the door into pieces and found Yugi laying on the bed in a night gown. A servent girl screamed before running out of the room.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi asked shackly. Yami ran over to Yugi and took his hand.

"Shh… I'm here Yugi, lets get you to hospital," So Yami use his shadow magic to get him and Yugi to the hospital. He rushed up to the desk, "He's gone into labor." The woman looked at Yami then at Yugi. She picked up the phone.

"I need a wheelchair down here now and get Dr.Cox," Then a nurse came out with a wheel chair and helped Yugi sit down.

"Follow me sir," Yami nodded and followed the nurse into the birthing room. She laid Yugi on the table and toke some readings, "Contraction are still five minutes apart, you two stay here Dr.Cox will be here in a minute." Yami nodded and pulled up a chair next to Yugi and sat down.

"This is it," Yugi said squeezing Yami's hand. Yami nodded and smiled at Yugi.. Yugi groaned in pain as another contraction ripped through his body. This was it, the babies were going to be born.

To be continued…

IsabellaMouto: So there you go Chapter 7! Sorry it toke so long.

Amythiest: Finally we're about to be born!!

Crystal: YAY!!

IsabellaMouto: Anyway remember to review and tell me how I did.


	10. Chapter 8 the Arrival

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer I do not Own Yu-gi-oh or any of it's characters **

**Chapter 8**

**The Arrival **

Yugi had been in labor for seven hours now. Andrea had come in to check on the two men earlier. Now they were finally going to get these babies out of Yugi. Andrea walked in putting on her gloves.

"Are you to ready?" she asked smiling. They both nodded and Yami squeezed Yugi's hand. Andrea postion her self and looked up at Yugi, "Alright when I say push I want you to push for ten seconds then breath ok?"

"Alright," Yugi breathed. Andrea waited a few seconds.

"Alright push!" Yugi leaned forward and pushed as hard as he could as another wave of pain sweeped through his body. This continued for fifteen minutes before the first cries filled the room. Then the second one started to come. Yami looked over to see a worried look on Andrea's face.

"What is it?" Yami asked. Andrea just watched a little longer.

"Um ..ok this is going to be difficult, Yugi I need you to push as hard as you can, okay?" Andrea asked.

"Why?" Yugi asked in a scared voice, "What's wrong?"

"The baby is coming out backwards, its not unheard of, but very risky," Yugi nodded in understanding and laid back against the bed.

"Ok, now push!" Yugi lent forward with all his might and the baby popped out. Her little cries filled the room. Yugi and Yami smiled. Both of their little girls were finally here, and they couldn't wait to hold them. A nurse toke the baby out of the room leaving just Yugi, Yami, and Andrea in the room.

"Alright Yugi," Andrea said walking to the door, "You go ahead and sleep, and we'll wake you up when you can see the babies." Yugi nodded as he's eyes began to close. Then he fell asleep.

Yami watched the sleeping Yugi with a smile on his face. The babies were finally here, their babies. Yami couldn't even begin to describe how happy he was. An hour later, a nurse came in with the two babies and smiled at the sleeping Yugi.

"Yugi, time to wake up," Yami whispered caressing his stomach. Yugi opened his eyes and tiredly looked around. Then he saw the nurse with the two babies. He smiled and held out his arms as the nurse set the babies in his arms. The two men looked at them. The baby in Yugi's left arm had blonde bangs with the black and crimson hair. Her skin was a milky white like Yugi's. She also had Yugi's wide eyes besides the fact that they were crimson with a hit of blue in them.

The baby in Yugi's right arm also had the blonde bangs and black only she had amythiest highlight like Yugi, and she also had a little blonde in her black like Yami. She also had Yami's tanned skin and narrow eyes, though she had Yugi's amythiest colored eyes. Both of them were the most beautiful things either of them had ever seen. Then Yugi handed Yami the baby in his right arm.

"Ok, so you is who do you think?" Yugi asked looking at Yami. Yami looked between the two girls,

"Well, the one I have must be Amythiest, because her eyes are the same color they where before," Yugi nodded in agreement.

"So that would mean I have Crystal," Yugi said. The baby seemed to smile as her answer. Then Andrea came in with two birth cerfitcates.

"Okay have you to decided on names?" They nodded and Yugi nodded towards Yami.

"The little one I have is Amythiest Elizabeth," Andrea wrote down the name with a smile on her face. Then she looked at Yugi.

"And this little one will be Crystal Isabella," Again Andrea wrote down the name and looked at the new family.

"Alrighty then when the tests came back as long as nothing is wrong you can go home with the new additions," Yugi and Yami smiled in thanks, and then she left.

Outside the door Andrea smiled, 'good luck you highnesses.' With that she walked off, knowing that the two would be just fine.

Next time on 'The War'

_Yami laughed as he watched Yugi and then little ones playing in the living room floor. Yugi looked up at Yami and pouted._

"_What are you laughing at?" He asked._

_Chapter 9 First days_

IsabellaMouto: There you go Chapter 8

Crystal: Finally were born!!

Amythiest: And were sssssooooo cute!!\

IsabellaMouto: yayaya, so remember to review and tell me how I did. Also I wanted to apologize for last chapter. I was sorta in the middle of a writers block, but hey so anyway see ya soon!!


	11. Chapter 9 First days

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters **

**Chapter 9**

**First days **

Yugi had to stay at the hospital for a few more days to make sure that Crystal was ok, because of the way she came out backwards. After everything checked out ok Yugi and Yami were finally able to take the to girls home and introduce them to their new home. Yami and Yugi were both happy to finally have there family home. When they finally got back to the apartment Yugi toke the two sleeping infants upstairs and laid them down in their cribs. Both instantly cliqued on to their plushies. Amythiest had the Dark Magician Girl and Crystal had the Blue Eyes White Drangon. Yugi and Yami watched as their two daughters slept peacefully.

"They look so cute don't they Aibou?" Yami whispered wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist, "But now you know that we're going to have to show them off to everyone right?" Yugi smiled and nodded.

"We should invite everyone to a picnic this Saturday so everyone can meet the girls," Yugi whispered back turning around, "I'm going to go downstairs and call everyone!" With that Yugi headed downstairs and started calling their friends. Yami smile and turned back to the babies, but the smile faded when he saw Crystal start waving her arms and legs around like she was in a nightmare. Yami quickly walked over to the destressed infant and picked her up softly and laid her on his chest. He walked over to the rocking chair and sat down in it and rocked back and forth until she was once again asleep. Yami was now puzzled. How could an infant only a few days old have nightmares? He didn't have time to really think about it before Yugi came back into the room and saw Yami with Crystal.

"Crystal seemed to be having a nightmare," Yami answering the confused look on Yugi's face. Yugi nodded before going to check on Amythiest and smiling. Yami got up and placed Crystal back in her cribe before heading downstairs with Yugi.

"Well everyone said they could come," Yugi said happily sitting down on the couch, "Including Seto which suprised me a little, I thought for sure he would be busy with work." Yami chuckled at Yugi.

"You almost sound disappointed Aibou," Yami said sitting next to his lover.

"No just suprised thats all," Yami smiled and shook his head. Yami and Yugi watched a little TV then started on dinner. While they were making dinner crying came from the babies room. Yugi went to check to find Crystal crying in her cribe. Amythiest was also awake, but she wasn't crying, just looking at her sister. Yugi went up to Crystal and picked her up and gentally bounced her.

"Shh...its ok mommy's here," Yugi whispered softly. Crystal lached her little hand on to Yugi's shirt and began sucking on her other fist. Yugi smiled at the sight. Crystal's eyes slowly began to close and she fell asleep in her mother's arms. Yugi looked over at Amythiest and saw her looking at her sister again before falling alseep herself. Setting Crystal back in her crib Yugi went back downstairs.

"So who was it?" Yami asked still working on dinner.

"It was Crystal again," Yugi said. Yami looked momentarly up at Yugi before going back to making dinner.

That Saturday Yami made breackfast for him and Yugi while Yugi played with the twins. When breakfast was finished he went to get Yugi and the twins. When he got to them he stood and watched for a little bit. Yami laughed as he watched Yugi and then little ones playing in the living room floor. Yugi looked up at Yami and pouted.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. Yami walked up and kissed cheek.

"Nothing just at how cute you look playing with the kids," Yami answered. Yugi blushed like mad and lookd up at Yami. Then little giggles could be herd, and both men looked down to see the babies had little smiles on their face.

"And just what do you think is so funny?" Yugi asked with a smile as he began to tickle the little infants. Both began to giggle and wave their arms around. Yami and Yugi were also laughing, but shortly after Yugi stopped.

"Well if your ready Aibou we better get going," Yami said. Yugi nodded and went to pickup Amythiest. Yami bent down and pick up Crystal and the basket. Yugi grabbed the baby bag and they left.

The drive to the park wasn't too long. They headed to the Sakura tree and set the twins up with their toys and watched the two of them play. Not to long after Jounochi, and Seto arrived. Jounochi instantly went to play with the girls after saying hi to Yami and Yugi. Next to arrive was Ryou and Bakura followed by Malik and Marik. So the entire gang was there except Honda who had some lat mintue thing he had to attened to. They talked and ate as everyone was introduced to the babies.

Finally might started to set and everyone said good-bye and headed home. By the time Yugi and Yami got home the twins were already asleep in the back. Yami chuckled as he gentally toke Amythiest out of her car sit.

"These two had a big day," Yami whispered fishing his keys out of his pockets. Yugi nodded taking out Crystal. They went inside and laid the twins down before going to sleep themselves.

Next time on 'The War'

_He had finally kept the promise he had made so long ago. Now they had a powerful alley against Zoku._

_Chapter 10 Freedom of a friend._

IsabellaMouto: Finally chapter 9!!

Amythiest: Yeah toke you long enough didn't?

Crystal: Amy be Nice!!

IsabellaMouto: So remember to reivew!!


	12. Chapter 10 freedom of a friend

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh **

**Chapter 10 **

**Freedom of a Friend **

The next morning Yugi woke up to Yami's sleeping face. He smiled and slowly wiggled out of his embrace so not to wake him. When he hot up he stretched before going to check on the twins. He smiled when he saw that Amythiest was already up and playing with her plushie in her cribe. Yugi silently walked over and picked her up and carried her downstairs were more of her toys were scattered around the floor. He sat her down to play then went into the kitchen to make breakfast for him and Yami.

By the time he was done Yami had come down carrying Crystal and sat her down next to her sister. Then he walked into the and watched Yugi setting the table. Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled.

"I'm guessing that mean Crystals up?" He asked walking over and kissing Yami. Yami nodded as a replie, "Then I better get them feed." Yugi walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out to bottles. He out them in some warm water to heat them up then looked back at Yami, "You can go ahead and eat I'll take care of the twins."

"No I'll help," Yami said smiling, "Besides feeding to babies at once is impossible and you know to do one at a time one of them is bouned to start crying." Yugi tought about it before nodding in agreement.

"Alright then here ya go," Yugi said handing Yami one of the bottles after checking to make sure it wasn't to hot. Both walked into the living room and watched the babies for a minute before going to feed them. Yami picked up Crystal, why Yugi pick up Amythiest. After the babies were done eating they changed the dippers and sat them down to continue playing. Then Yami and Yugi walked into the kitchen and ate themselves.

After breakfast Yugi did the dishes while Yami went to go play with the twins. When Yugi was finish he walked up stairs to get dressed, then downstair to head over to the game shop. His grandfather had to go to Egypt again so Yami and Yugi had to watched the shop. When they got to the shop Yami toke the kids upstairs to play while Yugi went to open the shop. Yami was playing with Amythiest and Crystal when the phone started to ring. Yami got up to anwser it, but when he picked it up no one was on the other line. Shrugging Yami hung up and walked back into the living room. He growled when he saw Anzu holding Amythiest in her arms. Anzu looked and smirked at him.

"Ah, my pharoh I was woundering were you went off to, I must say you have to beautiful children," Anzu opened a portal behind her and smirked, "If you want your child back you know were to find me." With that she was gone. Yami didn't waste anytime going after her.

Yugi come watch Crystal, Yami said through the link opening his own portal.

/Why, what going on?/ Yami herd Yugi asked.

Anzu has Amythiest, Yami replied. He didn't wait for an answer before going after Anzu. Yami ended up in the same throne room as last time. Only now Anzu was sitting on the throne holding Amythiest in her arms. Yami growled and walked towards Anzu.

"Anzu give me back my daughter now!" He growled. Anzu started to laugh and stood up.

"Why would I give you the key to Lord Zoku ruling the world, I don't find that to be very smart," Anzu said. Then shadows surrounded Amythiest and she disappered only to reapper in Yami's arms, "How did you do that?" Anzu growled. Yami just stared that the infant holding on o his shirt. He hadn't done that. Yami shook his head, he would think about it later. He summoned Dark Magician, and he appeared next to him.

"My Pharoh," He said bowing. Yami handed him Amythiest.

"Take her back to Yugi, tell him I will be there shortly," Dark Magician nodded and disappeared. Yami looked back at Anzu. This time he wouldn't be leaving without his friend.

"So my pharoh do you really think you can beat me?" Anzu asked. Yami didn't answer, he lunged at her, but she easily side stepped. She throw a shadow ball which he reflected and lunged at her again. He just touched the amulet when he was pushed back against the wall.

"Do you really think you can free this girl?" A dark voice asked.

"I know I can, I will not leave my friend in your control Zoku," Yami growled. He tried again and was able to get his hand around the amulet and ripped it off Anzu's neck with as much force as he could. Anzu blinked and looked around.

"Where am I?" Anzu said. Her voice no longer demonic, "Yami what are you doing here?" then she went quite. Yami guessed she was remembering everything she had done, because tears started to roll down her face. A demonic laugh filled the room.

"So I see you released my puppet, oh well there are more where she came from," Yami growled and grabbed Anzu by her wrist before opening a portal and leaving before Zoku could do anything.

Yugi waited with Crystal in the living room. He was worried about Yami and Amythiest. Then a portal opened and the Dark Magician came in with Amythiest in his arms. Yugi set Crystal on the couch and got up to take Amythiest from the Dark Magician.

"The pharoh wishes for me to tell you he will be here shortly," Yugi nodded and Dark Magician went back to the shadow realm. A few mintues later Yami came through another portal along with Anzu. Yugi looked to find that the amulet was gone. Yugi sat Amythiest next to Crystal who instantly grabbed her sisters hand, ran up to Yami and hugged him. Then he looked at Anzu, who just stared at the floor.

"Anzu?" Yugi asked. Anzu looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Yugi I am so sorry for everything I've done I...," Yugi held up his hand to get his friend to stop talking.

"We know Anzu, you were under Zoku's control, we know it wasn't your fault," Anzu just looked at him for mintue before hugging Yugi around his shoulders and crying. Yugi returned the embrace. Yami watched with a smile on his face.He had finally kept the promise he had made so long ago. Now they had a powerful alley against Zoku.

Next time on 'The War'

_Yugi and Yami listen as she tols them what had happened. When she finished she looked Yami in the eye._

_"I know how you can weaken him,"_

_Chapter 11 Face Off part 1_

IsabellaMouto: Well people you can now start the count down to the ending.

Crystal: Yep, Is only had three more chapters left and that will be the end.

Amythiest: wow it's at the end already? Man it was starting to get intresting!

IsabellaMouto: Well anyway remember to review!!


	13. Chapter 11 Face off part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway!!**

**Chapter 11**

**Face off part 1**

Anzu stayed with Yugi and Yami for a few day before heading home. They were glad they didn't have to fight their friend anymore. Since she remembered everything Zoku said since she was under his control she was also a useful sorce of information. Anzu had told them of a stone that Zoku feeds off of so that he could control people. She told them that by destroying the crystal, even though it wouldn't kill him it would hold him off for a good while. Most likely a few year until he could find a new crystal.

Yami instantly began organizing a group to go with him to destroy help him destroy it. Bakura and Marik were the first to voulenter. Anything to use there shadow powers. Anzu also joined since she knew most of the routes in the place. Yugi, Ryou, and Malik would stay behind to look after Crystal and Amythiest. They decided it would be best to strike now since Zoku was still weak form their last encounter. It was ten o'clock at night. Yami had changed into a black tank top, with black jeans and black shoes.

Anzu was the first to show up. She was wearing a black top with a black jacket over it that cut off at her ribs. She also had a pair of blue jeans and black boots. Her hair was put up into a ponytail with a few bangs hanging in her face. Bakura was next to arrive followed by Marik. When everyone was ready they said good-bye to their love one. Anzu just stayed to the back and watched. Yugi noticed thid and walked up to her.

"Hey Anzu, don't go getting your caught again alright?" Yugi said jokingly. Anzu smiled and nodded her head before giving Yugi a hug.

"I wont don't worry, besides this time I have a little help," Yugi looked at her with a confused face, but she just winked and began to walked towards the group.

"Everyone ready?" Yami asked. Everyone nodded, "Alright lets get going then." Yami opened a portal to the throne room and everyone stepped in.

The throne room was empty for the most part. There were servents cleaning, but Bakura's shadow magic covered them so that they couldn't be seen. Anzu started to quietly walked towards one of they doors on the left and slipped in. Yami and the others followed quietly behind her. They turned down the hall only to be met a large maze.

"Anzu what is this?" Bakura asked in a whisper. Anzu looked at the maze before turning her attention to the group.

"If I'm not mistaking it called the labyrinth, the crystal we're looking for is the middle, but to get there we not only have to make it through the maze we have to also fight the guardian, then probally Zoku himself after that," Anzu explained. She started down into the maze. They walked around the maze before finally relizing they were complete lost.

"How in Ra's name are we suppose to get through this thing?" Marik growled in frustration. Anzu seemed to think about it for a minute.

"It's a riddle," She whispered.

"A riddle, what do you mean it's a riddle," Yami asked looking at Anzu.

"Okay, I think I know how to get through this, but I'm not completely sure," Anzu said.

"Well any idea's better than just woundring around this place," Bakura growled looking around the passage way.

"Okay, well the serlions go based off the Egyptian culture, Yami what side did Egyptians believe the heart to be on?" Anzu asked.

"The right, why?" Yami asked (a/n I don't know if that's true or not).

"Think about it, if the Serlions also believed the heart is on the right side then they would make the answer the exact opposite," Anzu walked over to the left side of the passage and place her hand on the wall. Yami instant ly caught on.

"So by staying to the left side the labyrinth, we should find the way to the center," Yamisaid also walking up to the wall and putting his hand on it. Bakura and Marik looked at each other before shrugging and joining their friends. They started walking again. Only this time they could tell they were getting somewhere. After walking for about five mintues a huge dragon appeared in there way. He had the shape of a serpent but had fire coming out of its mouth.

"What the hell is that?" Bakura yelled.

"Draco, one of the fivce guardians of the crystal, though he may look strong his not to hard to defeat," Anzu said walking out frount of the dragon. Draco saw her and lunged it's ehad at her. She easily side stepped before creating a dagger from the shadows and stabbing his tipple. He was dead instantly. Yami, Bakura, and Marik just stared at her in shock. A small blush crept it's way across her face.

"How did you do that?" Marik asked. Anzu shrugged her shoulders before going back and putting her hand on the wall.

"I still remember some of the thing that Zoku taught me about shadow magic and fighting," Anzu replied, "I also knew a little bit of self defense before." They walked in silence again until they came upon the second guardian. She looked like a harmless spirit. Her long hair and blue eyes where transpartent, but the group knew better than to judge the strength of a demon on there apperence.

"What is that?" Yami whispered to Anzu.

"Her name is Tintu, she's a spirit demon, she can call upon the souls of both the living and the dead, she can also appear as the one you care about the most, so whatever you do don't fall for her trick, and lastly don't let her touch you unless you like living without a soul," Anzu warned. Yami, Bakura, and Marik nodded before head to defeat this creature. Tintu looked up as the walked out from beind the wall.

"_So I see that you have returned with friends Anzu, you should know better than to think Lord Zoku would ever allow you near his precious crystal," _ Tintu hissed. Anzu just smirked. Than turned her head so she was looking at the guys throw the corner of her eye.

"Keep her distracted while I make her cage," They nodded before running in frount of Anzu. Yami summon the Dark Magician, while Bakura summon Deobound and Marik summon Ra.

"Dark Magician attack with dark magic attack!" Dark magician throw a large fire ball at Tintu, who dogged it and lunged at Yami. Dark Magician was instantly in between the two and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her anyway. Behind them, they could here Anzu chanting a spell.

"Guys move," Anzu yelled as she throw a large shadow sphere at Tintu. The guys jumped out of the way, but Tintu wasn't so lucky, She instantly became trapped within the sphere.

"_You may have beaten me Anzu, but know that you will never defeat Shinu!" _Tintu hissed before the sphere disappeared. Anzu sighed and walked back to her position.

"Well, come on you three, two down and three to go." With that Anzu headed off again.

To be continued…

Isabella: Alrighty so their on their way to defeat Zoku, will are hero defeat them, and who is Shinu.

Amythiest: Well obiviously Is. know since shes the author.

Crystal: Yeah, pretty much.

IsabellaMouto: Well anyway remember to review.


	14. Chapter 12 Face off part 2

Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway

**Disclaimer I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway.**

**Chapter 12 **

**Face off part 2 **

Last time on "The War"

"_You may have beaten me Anzu, but know that you will never defeat Shinu!" Tintu hissed before the sphere disappeared. Anzu sighed and walked back to her position._

"_Well, come on you three, two down and three to go." With that Anzu headed off again._

The group continued down the passage in silence. They could now feel the power that generated off the crystal that kept the demons at there power. Yami was the first to break the silence.

"Anzu do you know who that Shinu guy, that Tintu mentioned is?" Yami asked. Anzu kept on looking straight ahead before sighning.

"He's Zoku's son and one of the most powerful Serlion, next to Zoku himself, he is also the finale guardian before we fight Zoku, though how we get passed Shinu alive I have no idea," Yami sighed, "But we don't have to worry about him yet, we still have two more guardians to get through first."

"Tell us about the next two," Bakura said.

"Well, next is Ignis, he what you would call an elemental demon, he can control all six of the elements, earth, wind, fire, water, lightness, and darkness," Anzu said, "Next is Nariena, she your basic vampire, though she can also control your own shadow so don't be surprised if you end up having to fight yourself." Yami nodded taking in all the information.

Finally they came to a door at the end of the passage. It had a flame on the front of it and was made out of strong metal. Anzu walked up and opened the door. Inside was a tall man. He had spiky aqua blue hair and earth brown eyes. His skin was pale and he had on a white trench coat with flames at the bottom. He was shirtless with a pair of black martial art pants.

"Well, Anzu it seems you and your little group have made quite a distance within the Labyrinth, to bad this will be were you stop," Ignis said changing into a matrail art postion. Anzu also got into postion.

"Bakura while I distract him I need you to go behind and right were his skull meets the neck bone put a little shadow magic in his system, I can finish him from there," Anzu said. Bakura nodded and ran off so that he was behind Ignis. Yami and Marik just stayed back and let Anzu and Bakura take care of this one. Ignis lunged forwards with flame surrounding his hand. Anzu side stepped and punched him in his side, using her shandow magic to send him flying into the wall. Ignis was on his feet in an instant. This time he sent a large tidal wave at Anzu. She put up a shield to protect herself until the waves died down leaving ankle deep water on the ground. Anzu could tell Ignis was getting frustrated now. He lunged at Anzu again only to miss. Anzu grabbed his arms and put her foot on his back.

"Bakura now!" Anzu yelled. Bakura ran forwards and pressed his two fingers against the sensitive area Anzu had told him. Once Bakura was out of the way, she let Ignis go long enough to create a shadow dagger and stab Ignis in the back with it. His body fell to the ground as the water disappeared.

"Wow, that was great Anzu!" Yami exclaimed running over to check on his friends. Anzu blushed again before heading on.

"So we have this vampire Nariena, and then Zoku's kid Shinu right?" Marik asked. Anzu nodded to him, but kept walking without saying anything.

"Whats wrong Anzu?" Yami asked, "You seemed worried about something."

"I'm worried about Shinu, all of the demons so far have been pretty simple to beat because they were part of my training after Zoku toke over my mind, but for Shinu I have herd rumors, and what his father says about him, but that's it, I have no idea how to beat that guy," Anzu said with a sigh. Yami out his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Don't worry I'm sure we'll figure out how to defeat him once we see him," Yami said assuringly. Anzu smiled at him before turning forward again.

Soon they came upon another door. This one had a heart of it with a sword going through it. Anzu opened the door, and standing in the middle of the room was a girl. She looked about 15 or 16. She had long black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black corset top with a long black shirt and black leather boots. Giant bat like wing came from her back and she had two long fangs that went past her chin hanging out of her mouth.

"Why hello Anzu it's been awhile," The girl said politely. Anzu just smirked at the girl before crossing her arms across her chest.

"It hasn't been long enough Nariena," Anzu said in the same polite voice. Nariena growled at Anzu.

"How dare you come and try to steal masters treasure you traitor!" Nariena hissed. Anzu rolled her eyes at the vampire, but did not change her postion.

"You never did scare me Nariena, and it always made you mad as hell," Nariena hissed and lunged at Anzu. Anzu grabbed her arms and throw her across the room making a large indent in the wall on the other side. Nariena smirked at Anzu and began chanting a spell of her own. Anzu lunged at her but was stopped by her exacted duplicate.

"Damn," Anzu whispered. Then an idea popped into her head, "Yami cover the whole room in darkness!" Yami nodded and began to summon his power to cover the place in darkness. No one except Anzu and Nariena could see with in two feet of themselves. The instant the darkness covered the room the shadow Anzu disappeared.

"What!" Nariena scream also seeing her shadow gone. Anzu chuckled at her.

"Shadows can't live without light, you of all people should know that Nariena," Nariena growled and lunged at Anzu again. This time Anzu created a shadow dagger and stabbed Nariena right through her heart, "People say that one way to kill a vampire is to stab it with a stake to the heart, they don't know how true they where," Anzu whispered as Nariena's body fell to the ground.

"Well, that's four down and one to go," Yami said making the darkness go away. Anzu just looked at the door exiting the room and let out a shaky breath. Yami came up and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Anzu walked out into the passage way. They walked down the passage before coming to the finale door. The door was covered in sense of war and death. The outer frame of the door was lined with gold and had a red tint to it like blood. Anzu walked up to the door and throw it open with all her might. Standing there was a boy no younger than 16. He had short black hair and glowing red eyes. His skin was tan and he was wearing a black tank top with black leather pants and boots. Around his waist were two katanna.

"Welcome, I see you have made it passed my sister, you must be true warrior to accomplish such a feet," Shinu said.

"You know why we came her Shinu!" Anzu yelled. Shinu bowed his head and drew his katanna.

"And you know Anzu that I can not allow you to take it," Anzu created a sword. Yami also created a sword and stood next to Anzu, "Then lets begun." He held his katannas straight out and lunged for Anzu and Yami. Both side step and tried to thrust there swords into his side only to be deflected and thrown against the wall. Anzu was the first to her feet. She lunged for Shinu again only to have him garb her ahand and twist it making her lose her grip on her sword. She flipped backwards to avoid his blade. When she got to her feet she noticed that there was a crystal hanging from his neck.

Suddenly the room went cold. The group could here Shinu chanting, and a giant portal opened. From the portal came the red eyes black dragon. It roared in furry from having been awaken and brought here. Anzu summoned the Drk Magician Girl, while Yami, Bakura, and Marik summoned their own monsters. The monsters fought with Red Eye while Anzu turned her attention back to Shinu. She saw the crystal shimmer around his neck again.

"Yami keep him busy," Anzu said. Yami nodded and lunged at Shinu again. The clash of the sword rang through the room.

"You are quite the swordsmen my pharaoh," Shinu stated with a smirk on his face. Yami just smirked back as he saw Anzu quietly coming up behind him.

"Thank you," she exclaimed as she snatched the crystal from around Shinu's neck. The instant it came off, Red eyes disappeared back to the shadow realm. Shinu turned around as anger flashed through his eyes.

"You will pay for that Anzu," He lunged at Anzu. Anzu tried to side step but was to slow. The sword sliced her side. She held her side as she fell to the ground. Shinu turned around to attack Anzu again. The anger on his face turned to shock as he looked down to see Yami's sword coming out of his chest. Shinu collapsed to the ground after Yami pulled out the sword, and his body dissolved into dust.

"Anzu!" Yami called as he ran over to his friend," Anzu looked up at him and smiled before standing up still holding her side.

"I'll be fine don't worry Yami, we should keep going, most likely Zoku's going to be pissed when he finds out what happened to his son," Anzu said walking forward.

To be continued…

IsabellaMouto: Alright 1 more chapter and we're done people.

Amythiest: wow I can't believe we're already at the end!

Crystal: I know I mean come on we were just born!!

IsabellaMouto: Don't worry you two, anyway remember to review!!


	15. Chapter 13 the finale battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters **

**Chapter 13**

**Finale Battle!**

"This is it," Yami whispered to himself as the group walked down yet another long passage way. They had defeated all the guardians so now it was time to face Zoku himself. The overlord of all the demon of Serlion. Then the passage started to get darker and colder. Yami could tell something was going to happen, and soon. Then Anzu stopped and looked around.

"What is it?" Bakura asked. Anzu just held up a hand to silence him.

"Zoku I know your here, show yourself!" Anzu shouted. A evil laugh filled the room sending chills down the spine of everyone in the group.

**"So I see you have returned Anzu, I knew you would,"** Zoku's voice boomed. Yami thought he herd a quite growl come from Anzu. Yami blinked and stared at Anzu.

"No Zoku I would never return to you, I have come to defeat you!" Anzu shouted. Zoku laughed again, and a door opened to their left.

"You may try Anzu, but you of all people should know better than to underestimate my power," Zoku said. Anzu summoned her sword and walked into the room. It was almost like a miniture verison of the throne room. On the throne sat Zoku. He could have passed for a human had it not been for the two large ram horns on his head. He had long black hair that was kept back into low ponytail. His crystal blue shone brightly with his evil intent.

"Zoku, I thought you might like to know that your son Shinu is dead," Anzu said with a smirk. Zoku's cocky epression changed to pure anger at this.

"You will pay for you crimes Anzu!" Zoku roared in anger standing up from his throne.Anzu continued to smirk at him.

"Yami, go destroy the crystal while we take care of big bad and ugly," Anzu whispered pointing towards the large black stone sitting next to the throne. Yami nodded and hid in the shadows. Anzu looked back at Zoku. Zoku smirked at the three of them before firing a shadow ball at Anzu. Anzu dodged it and the battle begun.

Yami waited in the shadows until he was sure that Zoku wouldn't noticed him. Then he slowly crept around the room and came up upon the large gem. When he tried to crush the large stone nothing seemed to work. Yami looked up as a scream filled the room. Anzu had been blasted into the wall. Yami growled in frustration and looked back at the crystal.

"How in the mane of Ra do I destory this thing?" Yami growled at the crystal. Then a bright light filled Yami's vision and he was surrounded by light. A warm filling spread through Yami's body as he seemed to completely relax, "Where am I?"

"I have brought you here to assist you with your mission dark one," a voice said. Even though it was male, it was clam an warm, "I know that your are the father of Amythiest and Crystal and have something that will help you in protecting them." A bluish light appeared followed by a beautiful sword. The blade was made from a magically inhanced steel. While the handle was white gold with two gems in it. One was amythiest, and the other was crimson with a light hint of blue.

"Who are you?" Yami asked. A soft laugh filled Yami with warmth again leading him to relax even more.

"I am King Aristole, by using this sword to destroy the crystal Zoku will turn mortal, then you can kill him," Yami nodded. When he blinked he was back in the fight. Yami looked, and in his hand was the sword Aristole had given him. He smirked as he brought up the sowrd. Then with all his might he swung the sowrd down casing the crystal to shatter in a million pieces. Yami her a roar and looked up in just enough time to see Zoku staring at him with rage. Zoku charged at Yami. A look of shock passed over his face, just like Shinu, when he felt the blade pirce his stomach. He lookd down to see the sword just as his body erupted into flames. His scream echoed off the wall, then he was gone.

Yami smiled and looked at everyone to see everyone was ok. Then the entire palace started to shake and pices of rock fell form the roof. They immedeatly ran from the room. They dodged falling stone as they made there way out of the labyrinth.

"What the hell is going on now?" Bakura yelled as they conintued to run.

"With out the crystal they palace can't sustain itself anymore, so the whole place is going to fall!" Anzu yelled back.

"Then lets create a portal and get out of here!" Marik yellde dodging another large stone.

"We can't there is still magic in the labyrinth, we can't create any portals!" Anzu yelled. Yami sighed as he ran. This just wasn't his day.

Yugi looked up at the clock and sighed. Anzu and the Yami's had been gone for hours now and he hoped everyone was alright. Ryou and Malik were next to him. The two had fallen asleep a few mintues ago. Then he looked at the sleeping infant on the floor. Amythiest had fallen alseep a few mintue after everyone had left. Now only Yugi an Crystal were awke. It amazed Yugi that Crystal had managed to stay up as long has she had. She was laying on the floor playing with her toys. She looked up at Yugi and ehld out her arms saying she wanted to be picked up. Yugi smiled at her and gentally picked her up and held her on his lap.

"How is it you managed to stay up little girl," Yugi asked with a smiled tickleing Crystal's stomach. Crystal giggled and batted at Yugi's hands. Yugi looked up as a portal opened up in the living room and out stumbled Yami and the other. Yugi instantly woke Ryou and Malik who jumped up and hugged thier yami. Yugi got up and moved Crystal to his hip and walked up to Yami and gave him a kiss whiched Yami returned. Yami herd a tiny giggle and looked over to see Crystal on Yugi's hip holding out her hands to Yami. Yami chuckled before taking her into his arms.

"And what are you still doing up little one?" Yami asked. Yugi laughed lightly at the two before going over to pick up Amythiest, who had just woken up.

"I think both of them were worried about daddy weren't they?" Yugi asked looking at Amythiest you just giggled. Yami smiled, his family was finally safe.

**9 months later**

Yami laid in his room looking at the ceiling as he thought about that fight. The sword, which him and Yugi decided to keep, had been stashed away at Bakura's house. Since if the girls stumbled on to it they could hurt themselves. Yami and Yugi were both now in there seinor year in high school. Yugi's grandpa watched the girls while they were at school.

Anzu had explained to everyone what had happened with a little help from Yugi and Yami. Everyone instantly forgave her. She was still working towards her dream of becoming a dancer,and had finally saved up enough money to go to school in New York. Yami thought about how much his life had changed his they meet Amythiest and Crystal. He was taken out of his thoughts when a little voice started to call to him.

"Da!" Yami smiled. He stood and up walked into the girls room to see that Crystal was wake. Yami picked her up and sat her on his waist.

"Hello Crystal, you hungry?" Yami smiled as the little girl jumped up in his arms, and smiled at him, "Than I'll take that as a yes." He carried the little girl downstairs and into the kitchen. Yugi was making breakfast, and Amythiest was sitting in her high chair playing with some cheerios.

" Well good morning sleepy heads," Yugi said walking up to Yami and kissing him on the cheek and kissing Crystal on her forehead. Yami smiled and placed Crystal in her high chair next to Amythiest. Amythiest smiled and toke a handful of cheerios and put them on her sister table. Crystal giggled and began to play with her cheerios like Amythiest. Yami thought about how cute his two little girls looked together. He really was happy they were his.

**The end **

IsabellaMouto: Well there you go people the end of my story. Though i am planning a squeal if you want one.

Amythiest: That would be so cool!

Crystal: Yeah!

Isabella: So remember, review and tell me if you want a squeal!!


End file.
